1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for preventing the brake pedal of a vehicle from being pushed rearward, and more particularly to an apparatus for preventing a brake pedal from being pushed rearward when an impact is externally applied to the brake pedal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, when a driver steps on a brake pedal, the brake pedal pushes a pushrod which is connected to a master vac positioned beyond a dash panel, by which a hydraulic pressure is generated in a master cylinder.
When a collision occurs, it is normal for a driver to forcefully step on a brake pedal so as to quickly decrease the speed of the vehicle. At this time, since an impact force produced due to the collision, for example, a head-on collision, is applied to the driver's foot which is pressing on the brake pedal, the driver's foot as well as legs are likely to be seriously injured.
In addition, when a serious collision occurs, the dash panel is pushed toward the passenger compartment of a vehicle and the impact force is doubled, and since the brake pedal is positioned adjacent to the driver's foot, the degree to which the foot and the lower legs of the driver are injured is further increased.
In order to prevent the foot and the lower leg from being injured by the brake pedal when a collision occurs, an apparatus is disclosed in which a brake pedal is released from a mounted position or is bent by itself when a strong impact force is applied such as during a collision.
However, this type of apparatus has a serious safety-related defect in that because the structural strength of the brake pedal is weakened, the brake pedal can be released from the mounted position or bent under a normal driving condition.
Also, the conventional apparatuses for preventing a brake pedal from being pushed have problems in that the structures and assembly are complicated, and the manufacturing cost is high.